1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of fabricating a non-volatile memory device and related devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Research has been conducted on various approaches for reducing a program current in a non-volatile memory device, such as a phase-change random access memory (PRAM).